His Lesson
by Lemon Frosted Birthday Contest
Summary: Edward is getting his first lesson in submission. Pure Smut. Entry for the Lemon Frosted Birthday Contest from rbsschess


**His Lesson**

**Entry for the Lemon Frosted Birthday Contest**

"Wakey, wakey honey" I gently coaxed him to wake up. He was still groggy from the drugs and I was sure would be shocked when he came to his senses that I had been able to drug him at all.

"Come on baby, time to wake up." I said as I tapped his cheek, none to gently. He started moaning and trying to lift his head. Good luck with that I thought.

"Bella" he moaned as if it was a question. "What happened?" He still hadn't opened his eyes.

"Well, what's the last thing you remember happening Edward?" His eyes were open but unfocused and he didn't seem to understand why he couldn't move.

"We were hunting and you said you had a surprise for me, that you thought your power was growing." He tried moving his hands and couldn't. "Why am I tied up Bella? Better yet, how did you tie me up?" He scanned the room. "Where the fuck am I?" He asked me.

"Welcome to my dungeon honey." I said and ran my fingers through his hair. "The plan was for this to be a surprise for your birthday, a good surprise. But you have been a bad, bad boy Eddie and need to be punished."

"Release me Bella" he tried to command.

"Umm, no. You can't get out of the restraints until I let you go. Take your punishment like a good vampire and we can move on from what happens here today."

"How were you even able to do this?" He asked still struggling with the restraints.

"We had talked about experimenting and I did some research. You would be surprised at the size of the vampire BDSM community Eddie. The restraints are made with werewolf hair and I drugged you with something new the Volturi is working with. But you should be worrying more about why I did this rather than how?" I pulled a blindfold out of the pocket of the robe I had on and he smirked at me.

"Keep that cocky attitude honey, you are going to need it." I secured the blindfold, it was made out of a lightweight Kevlar material and that damn smirk left his face when he realized he couldn't see through it.

I heard tires on gravel and heartbeats, our human guests had arrived. They hadn't gotten out of their car before I could hear feet running, our less then human guest would be here soon too. I quickly expanded my shield over everyone before he could tell exactly who was arriving.

"Why do I hear people arriving Bella? What the fuck is happening?" He was starting to panic, especially when he realized he couldn't get loose and was completely naked.

"As I said Edward, you have been a bad boy. My powers have expanded and now I can read minds, when I want to, as well as shield them."

"What does that have to do with this Bella?"

"I know you have been thinking about other people. Wondering what it would be like to fuck someone else."

"No Bella, you misunderst..."

"Shut up Edward. I asked you about this and you lied to me. I know you want to fuck someone else." He opened his mouth to speak. "So help me God Edward if you talk I am going to gag you." That shut him up. A knock sounded on the door. "I decided to give you what you want tonight. I hope you enjoy it."

"Come on in ladies." I said and in walked two humans and Tanya Denali. I moved to sit on the loveseat in the corner. "You have two hours to do anything you want to him just do not remove or loosen the restraints. Feel free to use any of the toys in the room and have fun. I am just going to sit here and watch." The look on his face was priceless. I don't think he wanted any of **them** to touch him.

"Jane Newton and Teresa Crowley? Really Bella?" He hissed at me lowly.

"Yes, the great granddaughters of Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley and Lauren Mallory. Enjoy Edward, they aren't me after all, the boring wife you fuck every night." With that comment I could tell I hit my mark. We had been married over 100 hundred years and yes we had gotten in a rut but he wasn't trying to change things up either. When I heard him think of me as his boring wife is when I hatched this plan, boring my ass.

I watched as they figured out how to tilt the table so he was lying flat and stripped off their clothes. Jane crawled on the table and straddled Edward's head. He was shaking his head no. "Not going to happen." He said.

"Jane" I called out to her. "In the second drawer down, in the chest, is a gag with a dildo attached to it. Have Tanya help you put it on him." While they did that I noticed Teresa was giving him what would have been a painful blow job had he been human. That girl had some big teeth. Try as he might he couldn't help but get hard, when I peeked in his mind the teeth were what was making him hard. While he was enjoying what was happening he felt guilty about it.

"Open Edward" I heard Tanya say. He refused so she forced his mouth open and attached the gag. Jane once again straddled his head and slid onto the dildo. Once he realized I wasn't going to get upset Edward started to get into the fact that he had three women fucking different parts of him. He was thrusting into Jane's mouth and moaning around the gag in his mouth when he tried to cry out. He was cumming and Jane was trying to keep up but when a vampire came, there was a lot of it. She had cum running out the side of her mouth. Vampires needed zero recovery time, so he was hard within a minute of blowing his load in Jane's mouth.

"Fuccckkkk" Teresa shouted as she came on the dildo and I could see Edward trying to get his tongue around the gag to taste more of it, most of it was running down his neck.

Tanya had located the strap-on's and was using cum on the table as lube to slick one up, as she pulled him to the end of the table with his knees bent. "I have to admit Edward, when Bella approached me about this I couldn't wait for you to fuck me. It is what I have always wanted. But when she explained why she was doing this I decided it would be better if I fuck you. It seems as if you need to be shown how it is done." Saying that she slowly pushed her cock in Edward's ass. He moaned as Jane mounted the dildo gag and Teresa slid onto his cock and all three of them started working him over good.

I don't think he would ever admit to it but he loved having his ass fucked. Tanya was not being gentle with him and he was cumming in Jane for the second time and she couldn't hold it all, cum was flowing out of her onto the table and dribbling on the floor. He was going to have quite the mess to lick up when we were done.

I was caught up thinking about the next part of our night when I heard all three ladies cumming and that sent Edward into another climax. I told the girls 2 orgasms each and then they had to go, we were also approaching the two hour mark. I saw off Teresa and Jane and they looked like very happy campers, that just left Tanya.

"You are owed an orgasm Tanya. How do you want him to give it to you?"

"Actually Bella" she said, walking up behind me, "I want you to give it to me." My eyes widened as she licked her lips and I heard Edward whimper. He hated it when men touched me but this would give me a good idea how the rest of the night was going to go over with him.

"Fine, help me move him to the cross." We unhooked his restraints from the table but left him restrained as we attached them to the cross and removed his gag. "Climb on the whipping bench and wait for me Tanya." I said as I turned the cross so it faced the mirrored wall. I then moved the bench so it was behind him. He would be able to see Tanya's reactions but not exactly what I was doing to her. I secured her to the bench and wasted no time give her a long, deep lick through her folds.

"Dammnnnn, that feels good Bella." She moaned as I bit her clit and tasted her arousal.

"What? What feels good?" Edward asked as he tried to see what was happening.

I drove my tongue in her as far as possible and started swirling it as I pinched her clit with one hand. She was bucking her hips, trying desperately to fuck my tongue.

"Fuck Bella...yes...just a little more." I moaned into her and knew she was very close to cumming.

"I want to see." Edward whined. I was carefully blocking mine and Tanya's minds so he only had what little he could see and hear to imagine what was happening and I knew it was driving him crazy.

I slid two fingers into Tanya's pussy under my tongue and began thrusting into her at a fast pace. "Yesssss" she yelled, "God but you are good at this Bella, so damn close."

"Fucking cum Tanya" I growled as I opened our minds to Edward and plunged back in.

"Uughhhh" Tanya screamed at the same time I heard Edward moan out, "ffffuuucckkkk." I lapped Tanya's juices like a kitten as I heard Edward ejaculate on the mirrors. I undid her bindings and held out her clothes for her. She dressed and moved to stand behind me, slowly running her hands over my body.

"You haven't received any satisfaction tonight. I could help you with that Bella." She purred as I heard the growl build in Edward's chest.

"Thank you but no," I said. "Trust me Tanya I plan on getting mine before the night is over." I said with a laugh.

"Ok then, thanks for inviting me Bella, let me know if you need any kind of help again." She said before she took off out the door. I eyed Edward but knew she would hear my answer.

"I will but I don't expect to have a repeat of tonight for a long time, if ever." I moved to the chest and removed a ball gag. The ball was stainless steel and coated with vampire venom. As I stalked towards Edward I removed my clothes until I was left in just a deep purple corset, thong and stockings. I turned the cross away from the wall and facing the custom made bed, it had a suspension system and was bigger than a king size bed.

Without speaking I moved to Edward and forced the ball gag in his mouth before securing it behind his head. I moved to the wall and pulled the cat o' nine off the wall, I shook it out in front of him so he would know what was coming. His eyes went wide at the sight of the steel tips. It was made of leather but had been coated with vampire venom and ground up werewolf canines, this was going to hurt.

"Since you obviously can't talk, you are to nod or shake your head to answer my questions." I said and swung the cat down on his chest. He hissed as the tips drug across his skin. "Have you enjoyed yourself tonight?" I questioned. He nodded and moaned as the cat connected with his hip and thigh this time. "I just bet you did. You enjoyed having those sluts put their hands and mouths and cunts on you." I punctuated each word with a strike of my cat. Again he nodded and moaned, so I struck him with more force.

"I have been planning this dungeon for months, did ya know?" I asked and he shook his head. "Well I have. The original plan was for you to be my Dom. See unlike you, Edward, instead of bitching about my boring in the sack husband I was doing something to spice things up." He was shaking his head trying to deny what I had heard in his mind. "Don't fucking lie to me." I yelled. "I heard your conversation with Emmett and Jasper in your mind." I tapped my head. "Expanded power remember." I brought the cat down on his chest twice, hard enough to break his skin in a criss cross pattern. For the first time he yelled behind the gag as venom slowly leaked from the cuts.

I laid the cat on the table and picked up the collar I had special made for him. His eyes widen and he was shaking his head as I approached to put it on him. "Now, now Edward don't be this way. Like I said I was suppose to be the one wearing a collar but since I am the only one with enough balls to do anything about our sex life, you will be the one wearing a collar. Don't you like it?" He didn't move at all. I slapped his face. "Answer me when I ask a question you nasty slut." His collar was thick leather with studs that spelled out Bella's Bitch on it and had a D ring where I could attach a lease. It worked like a shock collar and he would receive quite a shock if he tried to remove it. The lock was special made and only I could remove it, fingerprint and venom activated, not that I ever planned on telling him that. I grabbed his cock, hard.

"I said answer me." I shouted at him and he shook his head. "Too fucking bad baby because you are wearing it, I own you your ass now Edward." I said as I locked it in place and slapped his ass twice, he moaned. "I knew you would like this Edward, such a momma's boy. I have a binder with all your rules that I will give you later but now I hear the next part of our evening approaching. This will be so much fun." I said and giggled as two vampires could be heard running. I knew Edward recognized their scent when he started shaking his head at what he thought was going to happen. Silly vampire.

"Demetri, Felix come on in." I called out before they knocked. "Thank you for agreeing to this."

"Trust me Bella the pleasure will be all ours." Felix said as I shielded their minds quickly.

"Edward" I said, facing him. "There is a saying 'What is good for the goose is good for the gander' but that doesn't really apply here because you are the gander. So we are going to say 'What is good the rooster is good for the hen'." He started struggling with the restraints again and I knew he understood, they weren't here to fuck him. I let you have your fun and now, I get to have mine." I walked towards him as Felix and Demetri undressed. "You have fucked other people and now so will I." I made sure the cross was turned so he had a good view of the bed. I walked to the bed and reached around to untie the corset.

"Let me do that beautiful Bella." Felix whispered in my ear as he ran his hands over my body. "He is a fool Bella, I would never tire of finding pleasure with you." As the corset fell Demetri was there to suckle my breasts.

"You taste so good Bella" Demetri moaned. "I can't wait to taste your arousal. I am sure I could live off it forever." Edward was growling, I don't think he was enjoying this part of the night.

I reached down to touch Felix's cock and gasped. "I have never seen an uncut cock before." He smirked at me. "Why don't climb on the bed and let me find out if you can last longer than Edward while I suck on you." He was in position before I stopped talking and I chuckled at him. As I strode toward him I looked over my shoulder at Demetri. "Join us, you can find out how I taste for yourself."

I knelt on the bed and bent over so I could lick Felix's cock from balls to tip, getting comfortable with my ass in the air tempting Demetri. I slowly slid Felix's cock into my mouth and opened all of our minds for Edward. I moaned around Felix as Demetri took a long lick of my pussy, swirling his tongue around my clit.

"Fuck that feels good Bella. How could you get tired of this Edward, she has a mouth like a damned vacuum." I heard Edward growl around his gag. Demetri nipped my clit and caused me to use my teeth on Felix's cock. "Damn do that again D. fuck that feels good Bella. Hold on baby I am going to fuck your mouth." He wrapped his hands in my hair and started thrusting faster into my mouth. I pulled at his balls and pushed my head down as he thrust up and he almost lost it right then. "Mother fucker" he shouted. "I have never had anyone deep throat all of me. Fuck Edward you are a douche for not appreciating this." He was thrusting harder, deep throating me every time and I was loving it. Edward was never this rough with me.

Demetri was thrusting three fingers in me as he sucked my clit and my juices were dripping out of my pussy. "She is almost there Felix, get ready." He bit my clit and I screamed around the cock in my mouth as he thrust one more time and shot a very big load down my throat as I swallowed around him. "Fuck she's a squirter Felix." Demetri said before diving back in to lap up my juices. When I came down and he had licked up every drop of me he could he sat back and licked his lips. "Tastes like fucking manna from heaven Felix. I was right I could live off you for eternity."

Edward was growling and pulling at the bindings with venom dripping onto his chest. Before I could calm down from my orgasm I was flipped around and Demetri was fucking my mouth while Felix went to town eating my pussy. Neither of them where as long as Edward but Demetri had more girth and I knew I would feel it when he fucked me. I peeked into Edward's mind and he couldn't see beyond his jealous rage. His mind screamed one word, mine, and nothing else. Maybe he would only need to learn this lesson once.

I felt Demetri twitch in my mouth as Felix removed his fingers from me and slowly started to push one in my ass. Demetri pulled out of my mouth and stroke his cock until he was shooting cum on my face and chest. Felix pushed another finger in and I was cumming again.

"Fuck yes" I shouted. "Mmmm that feels so good." Felix pulled me up so I was flat against his chest.

"You are going to look sooo good taking my cock in your ass Mrs. Cullen." That got a reaction from Edward and they just chuckled. "We are going to stuff you so full that the boy will never be enough for you again." Edward struggled so much at Felix's words, for the first time I worried he might get loose.

"He satisfies me fine, this is about teaching him a lesson." I started to explain and stopped talking as I felt him slid into my ass.

"So fucking tight Mrs. Cullen, has he ever fucked you in the ass?" I shook my head as Demetri moved underneath us and pulled me down onto his cock.

"Ffuucckkk, I knew you would fill me." I moaned out and almost felt bad when I heard Edward whimper.

It didn't take them long to find a rhythm that worked and all three of us were too wrapped up in the sensations to do more than grunt and moan. I could feel their cocks rubbing against each other inside me and the feeling was almost mind numbing. I was sure we were all close when Felix pinched my clit as Demetri bit down on my nipple and I instantly clamped down on both of them and we all shouted "Fuck" at the same time and fell over in one big mass of tangled and trembling limbs.

After a few minutes we untangled ourselves and climbed off the bed to get dressed. I thanked both of them for agreeing to this and walked them to the door.

"The pleasure was ours Bella." Felix said, as he winked and walked out the door.

"It truly was Bella and should you need our help again..." He left the statement open as he kissed my cheek and left.

I turned to face an obviously livid Edward and removed his gag.

"What the fuck Bella. How could you..." That was all I allowed him to say before I shoved the gag back in his mouth.

"Don't you dare Edward!" I shouted at him. "You are the one who wanted to fuck other people. You are the one who went whining to his brothers instead of talking to his wife, like she has been begging you to. We have done things your way for over a century and look where is has gotten us. Now we do things my way, you will bend to my will Edward or I am going to take great pleasure in punishing you. Don't think I won't do it either."

I threw the binder with the rules on the table and removed the key to uncuff him. "Study the binder Edward, it tells you exactly what is expected of you and the punishments for not following the rules." I told him as I released his arms. I gave him the key to unlock his ankles and grabbed his hair as he bent over to raise his head.

"I expect you back here this evening at 10pm sharp. You will be in position with your cock hard and dripping for me or I will turn your fine ass red Eddie." I heard him growl but wasn't sure if was because I expected him back or called him Eddie.

"If I have to call Demetri to track your ass down I feel you should know he won't be asking for a monetary payment Eddie." He growled again and I tugged his hair harder.

"Oh yes in here you are Eddie. Edward is my husband, mate and equal and is treated accordingly. Eddie is the little boy who needs to be told what to do because he can't act like a grown up. In here Mistress Isabella rules and Eddie does what the fuck he is told to do." I could see the surprise in his eyes but I could hear the anticipation in his mind, he definitely wanted this.

"Ten sharp Eddie, don't test me."


End file.
